ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Godmother
Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate = 2.1 |hp = 1.0E+20 |power = 1.0E+18 |toughness = 1.0E+18 |hp_regen = 1.0E+17 |guaranteed = Random MacGuffin Fragment |random = Mobster Hat lvl 4 Mobster Vest lvl 4 Mobster Pants lvl 4 Cement Boots lvl 4 Tommy Gun lvl 4 A Garrote lvl 4 Brass Knuckles lvl 4 Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 8 King Looty lvl 8 Resource 3 Power MacGuffin Fragment |form2=Normal/V2 |autokill2 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate2 = 2 |hp2 = 2.0E+21 |power2 = 2.0E+19 |toughness2 = 2.0E+19 |hp_regen2 = 2.0E+18 |random2 =Violin Case lvl 4 Molotov Cocktail lvl 4 Resource 3 Cap MacGuffin Fragment |form3=Hard/V3 |autokill3 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate3 = 1.9 |hp3 = 4.0E+22 |power3 = 4.0E+20 |toughness3 = 4.0E+20 |hp_regen3 = 4.0E+19 |random3 =The Godmother's Ring lvl 4 The Godmother's Wand lvl 4 Resource 3 Bar MacGuffin Fragment |form4=Brutal/V4 |autokill4 = Power Toughness Regen |attack_rate4 = 1.8 |hp4 = 1.0E+24 |power4 = 1.0E+22 |toughness4 = 1.0E+22 |hp_regen4 = 1.0E+21 |random4 =Left Fairy Wing lvl 4 Right Fairy Wing lvl 4 }} The Godmother is the 8th Titan, unlocked by defeating boss 166 in evil mode and completing an unlock quest. Fighting The current manual strategy is full buffed charge+ultimate followed by charge+strong, before godmother explosive attack. To do this damage with idle you would need greater power than the autokill required. If your Block Damage Reduction is very high and you use Block right at the explosion warning, you may survive the explosion. This will buy about a dozen extra seconds. Recommended Stats to defeat Titan: Titan skills: * Explosions - (every 9th attack, first charging on the 3rd attack) 4 rapid attacks for 25x damage * Knee cap - (every 9th attack, starting with the 8th attack) Slows move cooldown timers to 1/3 of normal. The debuff lasts for 2 of her attacks. Loot * All Modes ** A Severed Unicorn's Head lvl 0 - guaranteed ** Mobster Hat lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Mobster Vest lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Mobster Pants lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Cement Boots lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Tommy Gun lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** A Garrote lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Brass Knuckles lvl 4 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Ascended x4 Pendant lvl 8 (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** King Looty lvl 8No Rebirth Challenge reward bonus level does not apply (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Random MacGuffin Fragment ** Resource 3 Power MacGuffin Fragment (0.01% base chance, up to 25% max) * Normal+ ** Violin Case lvl 4 (0.0075% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Molotov Cocktail lvl 4 (0.0075% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Resource 3 Cap MacGuffin Fragment (0.0075% base chance, up to 25% max) * Hard+ ** The Godmother's Ring lvl 4 (0.006% base chance, up to 25% max) ** The Godmother's Wand lvl 4 (0.006% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Resource 3 Bar MacGuffin Fragment (0.006% base chance, up to 25% max) * Brutal ** Left Fairy Wing lvl 4 (0.0045% base chance, up to 25% max) ** Right Fairy Wing lvl 4 (0.0045% base chance, up to 25% max) Category:Titan